


Ink Under My Skin

by Antar3s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, KageHina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antar3s/pseuds/Antar3s
Summary: This is a collection of soulmate au one shots that may or my not be connected.





	1. Chapter 1

In a world where from the moment you were born a part of a tattoo is imprinted on your skin and when you meet your soulmate it’s complete, Hinata Shoyou does not want to meet his soulmate.

 

The reason is simple; his parents. They fight and scream at each other all the time, because they forced themselves to find their soulmates, just because of the tattoos on their wrists.

 

But they refused to get divorce, wanting to be that minority of people who had soulmates.

 

And that’s why, ever since he could remember, Hinata’s been hiding his tattoo and no one know what it is.

 

But, that’s fine. Because Hinata doesn’t need a soulmate, he has volleyball and that is almost the same.

 

 

 

The orange haired boy runs towards the Karasuno gym, almost tripping on his way because of pure excitement. He opens the door and stops at the entrance, awed at the size of the gym.

 

There is one person beside him in the gym, practicing jump serves and Hinata is amazed. He watches the boy throw the ball in the air, run and slam it to the other side of the court with a powerful satisfying smack.

 

The boy has jet black hair and dark blue eyes and he looks like something crawled up his butt and died. Hinata snorts at the tough and the boy notices him.

 

‘’Oi, who are you?’’ The boy asks with a permanent scowl on his face.

 

‘’Hinata Shoyou, class 1. Who are you?’’ He asks with a bright smile, contrast to the boy’s scowl.

 

‘’Kageyama Tobio, class 3,’’ Hinata barely heard him, not because he was talking quietly, but because the Ace of Karasuno entered the gym with a shorter boy by his side.

 

‘’Oh, you must be our new first years. I’m Sawamura Daichi, the captain,’’ Says the boy with dark hair and dark brown eyes, slightly smiling.

 

Hinata is still stuck starring at the Ace, and barely notices the words spoken to him.

 

‘’Oi, dumbass, pay attention when a Senpai is speaking to you,’’ Kageyama lightly slaps him on the head and faces the captain.

 

‘’What? Oh, sorry,’’ he bows but gets up quickly. ‘’I was just..’’

 

‘’It’s fine, why don’t you introduce yourselves so we can start practice?’’ A boy with silver hair says when he sees Hinata getting flustered.

 

‘’Oh, yeah, right. I’m Hinata Shoyo, class 1,’’ he nudges Kageyema with his elbow when the boy doesn’t say anything.

 

‘’Kageyama Tobio, class 3,’’ he gruffly answers looking anywhere but at the captain and silver haired male.

 

‘’I’m Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga,’’ He smiles and Hinata swears he saw the captain blush for a second.

 

‘’I’m Nishinoya Yuu, the Guardian Deity of Karasuno and this our Ace, Azumane Asahi,’’ The short boy with a blonde streak of hair on his forehead says, pointing at the giant beside him who seems shy and skittish. He also sees them holding hands and knows they’re soulmates.

 

‘’Alright, let’s start,’’ By that time a lot of other guys entered the gym and Hinata barely remembered their names because he was in the Karasuno gym, practicing with the Karasuno’s Ace and he couldn’t think straight.

 

They did a couple of laps around the gym and everyone was amazed at Hinata’s stamina and speed.

 

Hinata also found out Kageyama is an amazing setter, seeing him set the balls but hardly any being spiked. So, being the volleyball idiot he is, he wanted to hit one of his spikes.

 

‘’Kageyama, toss to me!’’ He yelled, already standing in a running position. Kageyama looked weirdly at him, but set the ball none the less.

 

With unbelievable speed Hinata ran and jumped, hitting the ball perfectly and slamming it to the other side of the court.

 

Everyone stood in shock for a brief minute, and then the ruckus began.

 

Nishinoya was yelling with a giant smile, Daichi was asking him how he did that, the others clapped and yelled, but Kageyama’s reaction was something different. He just there, staring at the ball and Hinata, not believing.

 

‘’Are you okay?’’ Hinata asked, not knowing why himself.

 

‘’No one has ever spiked my toss so perfectly, how did you do it?’’ He asked quietly.

 

‘’I just jumped and closed my eyes, believing you would set it perfectly,’’ Hinata shrugged like it was nothing.

 

‘’YOU HAD YOUR EYES CLOSED?!’’ Kageyama yelled, startling Hinata. ‘’How could you have that much trust in me?’’

 

‘’I don’t know,’’ Now Hinata was biting his lip and Kageyama wanted to kiss him right there and then.

 

Realizing what he thought, he blushed and turned around.

 

‘’Dumbass Hinata, you shouldn’t have that much trust in people you meet for the first time,’’ He mumbled picking up the ball and rolling it in his hands. He caught a glimpse of his soulmate tattoo and dropped the ball. On his right wrist was a beautiful black crow, now complete.

 

Sneaking a glance at Hinata, he saw a cloth looking thing around his wrist and his mood dropped immensely. Hinata didn’t know and didn’t even want to know who his soulmate was. But Kageyama did and that broke his heart.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama, being as inexperienced as he was, didn’t know how to make Hinata fall in love with him, regardless of the tattoo, although he had a feeling they were the same.

 

So, one day after practice, he went to Suga and Daichi.

 

‘’Let me guess, you want us to give you tips on how to make Hinata fall in love with you,’’ Daichi said before Kageyama even opened his mouth.

‘’How did you know?’’ Kageyama was confused. He tried pretty hard to keep his expressions stoic and emotionless in practice, and it mostly worked.

‘’We see the way you look at him,’’ Suga answered with a warm smile. It has been months since met and Kageyama respected that Hinata didn’t want to show his tattoo and never asked about it.

‘’Am I that obvious?’’ Kageyama sighed, letting his stone expression fall into one of worry.

‘’Don’t worry, he’s too oblivious to notice, but I can’t say that for the rest of us,’’ Daichi said putting his hand around Kageyama’s shoulders.

‘’What should I do? I’ve never been in love, I don’t know what to do,’’ Kageyama’s only love was volleyball and he never thought he will meet his soulmate let alone love something else aside from volleyball.

‘’Just, be kind to him and help him any way you can. Find out his favorite things and pamper him with them as much as you can. Shouldn’t be hard, Hinata’s a simple guy,’’ Suga smiled again and Kageyama calmed down a bit.

 

In the months they spent together, he learned a lot about the bright haired boy and knew most things he loved. And Kageyma was dead set on spoiling him as much as he could.

 

 

Hinata Shoyo would never admit it to anyone, but he was falling in love with his setter. And that scared the living crap out of him.

 

In the months that they spent together Hinata learned to love little things about Kageyama; the way he would roll a volleyball in his hands before serving it; his loud ‘’dumbass Hinata’’ when Hinata would mess something up, even the way they bickered back and forth.

 

But, his favorite thing was walking home with him. Feeling Kaheyama’s warmth through his thin shirt while they walked close to each other, talking about their days. They became best friends, and Hinata would love to be more, but the stupid soulmate system fucked that up.

 

What if Kageyama’s soulmate isn’t him but some pretty girl from his class that already confessed to him? They didn’t talk about soulmates, but Hinata saw the complete tattoo on Kageyama’s wrist.

 

‘’Ha! I win!’’ Hinata yelled with a big smile on his face as he stopped in front of the gym, Kageyama only few seconds after him.

‘’Because you cheated! You can’t trip someone in a race!’’ Kageyama yelled back, but with no poison behind his words. Seeing the bright sunshine smile on Hinata’s face was worth the pain of falling over and losing.

‘’Doesn’t matter! I still won!’’ The smile never left his face and Kageyama had to restrain himself from kissing him.

‘’Whatever, let’s go,’’ He grumbled and walked past Hinata, into the gym where all the others were waiting.

‘’There you are! Hurry up, we’re playing a three on three match!’’ Daichi said as he saw them entering the gym.

 

After they have changed, Daich set the teams and the game started.

 

It was Kageyma, Hinata and Tanaka against Daichi, Suga and Asahi while the rest of the team watched and took mental notes of the game.

 

Hinata’s and Kageyama’s freak quicks earned them a lot of o points, but they also missed a lot of them thanks to Hinata’s missed receives.

 

In the end, Daichi’s team won, but it was fine, because now they knew on what to work first.

 

‘’The away games in Tokyo start this weekend, so be sure to pass all your exams or you can’t go,’’ Hinata’s face went from happy to freaked out in matter of seconds, because he knew he was going to fail his test in English.

‘’What is wrong with you?’’ Kageyama asked Hinata as they walked home together after practice that day. Hinata was unusually silent, and he just kept on looking at the concrete, almost falling over dozen of times but Kageyama caught him.

‘’I’m going to fail my English test that is in two days and I’m not gonna go to Tokyo,’’ He mumbled quietly, Kageyama barely heard him.

‘’I could tutor you, if you want,’’ Kageyama was pretty good in English, believe it or not, and he would gladly help Hinata, mostly because he needed him to hit his tosses.

‘’Would you really?’’ Hinata looked up at him with hope filled eyes, and Kageyma fell even more in love with him.

‘’Of course, but we will have to start now,’’

‘’Yes, please, I really wanna go to Tokyo,’’ They agreed they’d go to Hinata’s house since it’s closer and after Hinata’s mom forced them to eat they went into his room.

‘’So, what don’t you get?’’ Kageyama asked, putting his bag on the floor by Hinata’s bed.

‘’Grammar. I don’t see the difference between tenses and when should I use them,’’ Hinata sighed, sitting down on the spinning chair by his desk.

‘’Oh that’s easy,’’ Kageyama said, bringing a chair from the corner of the room to sit beside Hinata. ‘’You’ll learn it no time, you’ll see.’’

 

Turns out, he was right. Hinata mastered the tenses in three hours they’ve been studying and he couldn’t be happier.

 

‘’Thank you so much, Kageyama, I owe you one,’’ Hinata said as he leaned back in his chair.

‘’Can I ask you a question?’’ Kageyama didn’t know why he said that, but it seemed like his brain to mouth filter stopped working.

‘’Sure, go ahead,’’ Hinata smiled.

‘’Why do you cover your soulmate tattoo?’’ Kageyama regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Hinata’s smile vanished and a spark of anger flashed in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came but Hinata still looked pissed.

‘’I’m sorry, I can’t answer that,’’ Kageyama has never heard Hinata speak with such a tone and it scared him and he knew he should drop it and shut up but he didn’t.

‘’But why? What are you so afraid of?’’ He almost yelled, but he tried to keep his voice down because he wasn’t in his house and Hinata’s sister was asleep down the hall.

‘’ I’m not afraid!’’

‘’Liar!’’ Hinata stood shocked for a second, but then anger was back but before he could say anything, Kageyama continued. ‘’I know you’re afraid because I see it in your eyes every time you look at your wrist I just don’t know what are you so afraid of? Is the rejection? Is it the fear of being judged? Is your soulmate tattoo weird or something?’’

‘’Why do you care? You already have a soulmate, why care about me?’’ The anger was replaced with tears that Hinata tried his best to keep and not spill.

‘’I don’t have a soulmate,’’ Kageyama said softly. ‘’My tattoo is complete because I’ve met them, but they are too afraid to check their soulmate tattoo to know the truth,’’ He continued when Hinata looked confused. Now, he was surprised and shocked. _Someone who is afraid to check his soulmate tattoo?_ It couldn’t be him, could it?

 

Hinata looked at his right arm where white bandana was wrapped, hiding his tattoo.

 

Kageyama gently took his small hand in his larger one and, after confirmation nod from Hinata, slowly took off the bandana.

Underneath it was a beautiful black crow that was identical to one on Kageyama’s wrist.

The tears in Hinata’s eyes spilled over and he started crying. Kageyama hugged him tightly and they both felt burning sparks where their skin touched.

 

‘’Please, please don’t leave me,’’ Kageyama heard Hinata mumble through his sobs and hugged him tighter.

‘’I won’t, I promise,’’ Hinata slowly calmed down and raised his head, only enough to look Kageyama in the eyes and to stay in his arms.

‘’Can I kiss you?’’ Kageyama got his answer in a form of Hinata’s lips pressing to his. The kiss was slow and clumsy but it was perfect.

‘’I was afraid because I liked you since the first time we walked home together and I didn’t want to be someone’s soulmate if that someone wasn’t you,’’ Hinata said after a while. ‘’And because of my parents. They hate being soulmates and I didn’t want that’’

‘’Dumbass,’’ Kageyama siged and kissed his forehead. ‘’I’ve liked you ever since you hit my toss for the first time, and that was when my tattoo was complete. I knew there was a reason you kept your tattoo hidden, and I tried to make you fall in love with me despite a part of me thinking you might not be my soulmate.’’

‘’But, I am,’’ Hinata smiled and Kageyama did kiss him this time. And he would kiss him any chance he got.

After that, they went to bed, because it was late and Hinata’s mom wouldn’t let Kageyama walk home alone. So, Hinata found Kageyama some of his dad’s old sweat pants and one of his shirts that was too big on him but perfect for Kageyama and they snuggled up in bed, as close as they could. With one last kiss, the two fell asleep in no time, tangled up in each other

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter that you have been asking for. I tried to write angst, but it just turned into fluff and I couldn't help that, so..  
> Hope you liked it, leave a comment if you did and if you want more, I will glady write.  
> Thank you so much for reading!!


	3. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is afraid of storms.

After the confessions of the two volleyball soulmates, things stayed mostly the same. They still bickered like an old married couple and still raced each other in everything, but there was a layer of fondness and love to go with it.

‘’Alright, we’re heading out early today due to the upcoming storm,’’ Daichi said and Hinata’s face drained all color.

‘’You okay?’’ Kageyama asked as soon as he noticed the expression on his soulmate’s face.

‘’Y-yeah,’’ Hinata smiled, but Kageyama knew it was fake and served to cover up the fear in the ginger’s eyes.

Kageyama accepted the answer, taking Hinata’s hand in his own and gently squeezing, letting him know he was there.

As soon as they were on their way back home, Kageyama spoke.

‘’Tell me what’s wrong or I won’t toss to you anymore,’’ He threatened but he didn’t really mean it.

Hinata sighed and looked at Kageyama, eyes full of fear mixed with love.

‘’I’m afraid of storms,’’ he finally spoke. Kageyama visibly relaxed, he knew how to help him with that.

‘’Want me to stay with you?’’ Kageyama smiled at his little ball of sunshine that just so happened to be his soulmate, and felt nothing but love. He didn’t know how one can love another so much that it feels like his heart will burst.

‘’You’d do that?’’ Usually, when he told someone he was afraid of storms, they would laugh and call him a coward, so Hinata was more than surprised when Kageyama offered to stay with him.

‘’Of course dumbass, what kind of soulmate woul I be if I left you alone at a time like this?’’ Kageyama lifted up their linked hands and kissed Hinata’s to which the smaller boy jumped and kissed the raven haired one.

The distant boom of a thunder interrupted them as Hinata juped and his his face in Kageyama’s neck.

‘’We’re almost home, wanna piggy back?’’ Hinata just nodded slightly and Kageyama placed him on his back. Hinata buried his face in the raven’s neck and murmured a soft ‘’thank you’’, to which Kageyama smiled- he’s been doing that a lot since meeting Hinata - and answered with a ‘’you’re welcome’’.

They reached Hinata’s house pretty fast, Hinata’s worried mother greeting them at the door.

Kageyama let Hinata slide from his back, but still had a hold of his hand. Hinata’s mother didn’t pay attention to that, already used to her son being in a relationship.

‘’Honey, I’m sorry, but I have to work night shift again tonight, you think you and Natsu will be alright?’’ Hinata’s mother worked as a nurse in Torono hospital and she often worked night shifts to earn more money as they were struggling at the moment.

‘’Kageyama’s staying over tonight, so I think we’ll be fine,’’ Hinata smiled adorabley at Kageyama and the taller boy had to resist from kissing him in front of his mother. He wasn’t that comfortable yet.

‘’No funny business,’’ she winked at them with a smile on her face. She trusted the boys and knew they wouldn’t be doing anything, especially tonight.

‘’Mooooom,’’ Hinata whined, dropping his head on the kitchen table they were sitting at.

‘’Just kidding,’’ she laughed and kissed his head. ‘’Take care of him,’’ she told Kageyama, grabbing her purse and and heading to the front door.

‘’I will,’’ she didn’t hear it, but Hinata did and he lifted his head to smile at Kageyama.

‘’You don’t have to stay, you know?’’ Hinata still didn’t believe he had such a perfect soulmate, one who cared for him and would do anything to make him happy. And Hinata was so afraid of losing him.

‘’I want to. I want to make sure you’re okay and happy, being sad doesn’t suit you,’’ Kageyama reached out and ran his fingers through the ginger locks, and Hinata hummed contently.

‘’I love you,’’ He said and upon realizing it, opened his eyes and mouth to start apologizing, but the look on Kageyama’s face stopped him.

He had a huge smile on his face, the biggest one anyone has ever seen, and a deep blush on his cheeks.

‘’Y-you do?’’ No one has ever told him they loved him besides his mother, and he was more than shocked to hear it from his soulmate who didn’t want a soulmate when he first met him.

Hinata swallowed and then smiled.

‘’I do. I love your eyes, the way they lit up when you’re on the court with us; I love the feeling I get when I hit your perfect tosses and your expression afterwards; I love how you’re relaxed and normal around me, but stiff and guarded around others,’’ Hinat could go on for hours listing the things he loved about Kageyama.

The raven head, on the other hand, was utterly speechless. He saw the love and admiration in Hinata’s eyes as he spoke and he loved him even more than before.

Knowing he was bad with words, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hinata’s in a passionate kiss that he put all his emotions in.

‘’I love you, too.’’ Kageyama said when they parted for air, but Hinata kissed him again upon hearing those words.

The thudding of rain on the windows and slight thunder interrupted them again. Hinata whimpered and hid his face in Kageyama’s chest, slightly smiling when he felt Kageyama’s arms wrap around him.

‘’Wanna go to bed?’’ It was four o’clock in the afternoon on a Friday, so they could take a long nap without worrying if they’re gonna be late for practice or not being able to fall asleep later.

‘’Yeah,’’ came the muffled reply from the ginger and Kageyama lifted him up bridal style and carried him to his room.

‘’Wanna change?’’ Hinata just shook his head no and held tighter to Kageyama. ‘’I’m right here, don’t worry,’’ he moved the sheets and got them both underneath, wrapping himself around Hinata like a giant bear.

‘’Thank you,’’ Hinata said to which Kageyama smiles and kissed his head.

‘’No need to thank me, go to sleep. I’ll be right here,’’ He started running his fingers through the soft locks again, knowing it calmed the ginger down.

Hinata was slowly dozing off, wrapped securely in the arms of his soulmate. He almost forgot about the storm outside, but when a particularly loud thunder boomed he flinched and Kageyama just held him tighter and kept repeating ‘’I’m here,’’ until Hinata fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter of this story that was not supposed to have more than two chapters, but here we are.  
> This is pure fluff.  
> Enjoy <3


	4. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama get into Christmas spirit.

Hinata woke up with bright light shining on his face and a warm body behind him, holding him close. Slowly opening his eyes, the sight outside his window took his breath away.

‘’Kageyama!’’ He screeched, jumping up and out of bed to get closer to the window. ‘’It’s snowing!’’ He yelled again when he didn’t get a response the first time. And indeed, the streets outside were covered in bright white snow.

‘’So what? It’s just snow,’’ Kageyama mumbled from his spot on the bed, curling up even more. ‘’Come back to bed, it’s cold,’’ He added to which Hinata smiled.

‘’Come on, get up,’’ Hinata moved the covers from the raven’s head to which Kageyama huffed and turned around. He wasn’t a morning person. ‘’Come on! We gotta go Christmas shopping!’’ It’s been two years since the two soulmates moved in together, and it’s been absolute heaven.

‘’Fine, fine, I’m up,’’ The raven haired sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking like a sleepy kitten and Hinata couldn’t resist kissing him.

‘’Mmm, good morning,’’ Kageyama hummed, threading his fingers through Hinata’s hair, untangling any knots he found.

‘’Morning’,,’’ Hinata smiled, slightly closing his eyes and leaning into his soulmate’s touch.

After they have gotten up properly and got ready for the day, they had breakfast which was just bowls of cereal, they barely cooked anything ever. They got comfortable on the couch under a thick blanket, close to each other, and watched some Attack on Titan before having to leave.

Christmas was couple of weeks away and they didn’t have any decorations, or a tree for that matter. All because of the last year accident when the tree burned down and almost killed them, but that’s a story for another time.

‘’We’re buying fake Christmas tree this year and keeping it away from the fireplace,’’ Kageyama said as the two strolled down the snow covered streets of Torono. The decorations in town had already been set up, and at night it was real wonderland.

‘’Roger that,’’ Hinata laughed, remembering last year. Yes, they could have been burned alive, but they’re fine so it’s okay to laugh.

As they searched for their new Christmas tree, the couple discussed what kinds of ornaments they wanted and it took a while but they agreed on black and gold ones.

After finding the tree in the fourth shop they entered and finding the ornaments fairly quickly, they headed home. The tree was small due to the lack of space they had so Kageyama carried it in his arms with no problem while Hinata carried bags of decorations.

‘’First, we’re gonna eat something because I’m starving,’’ Hinata’s stomach growled loudly at that and Kageyama laughed.

Taking out the leftovers from last night’s take out, Hinata threw it into the microwave to heat up.

‘’When did we get so unhealthy?’’ Kageyama laughed again, remembering their high school life and eating healthy because they played volleyball and needed strength. Even if they are still playing, and eating healthy as much as they can, they eat more junk food than before.

‘’Since we became lazy,’’ Hinata answered taking the bowl of spaggeti out of microwave when it beeped. 

"Alright! Let's do this!" Hinata yelled excitedly after they have cleaned up and put on some more comfortable clothes. 

Hinatas eyes were shining with happiness as they always have before Christmas and Kageyama wondered what good did he do to get to see those eyes and that sunshine smile every day. 

Kageyama got the three out of the box and threw away the instructions because thet didn't need them. Who needs instructions to set up a Christams three?!

They spen half an hour setting it up, and when they did Hinata ran to the bags full of decorations. 

Mariah Carrey's _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ played in the backround and both boys could agree to the song. They were right where they wanted to be. 

"Tobio, pick me up! I wanna put the star on top!" Kageyama still blushed at the sound of his name coming from Hinata’s mouth. Smiling slightly, Kageyama walks to where Hinata is standing with a red star in his hands and picks him up, settling him on his shoulder. It doesn’t even feel like Kageyama’s holding anything, Hinata is so light.

‘’There, done!’’ Hinata smiles brightly at their finished work.

‘’It’s beautiful,’’ Kageyama said, but his eyes were on Hinata’s glowing face and he felt his heart melt.

‘’It really is,’’ Hinata smiled up at Kageyama and got on his tip toes to kiss him. Kageyama eagerly returned the kiss, leaning down so Hinata doesn’t have to stretch too much.

‘’I love you, Shouyou,’’ Kageyama mumbled between kisses and Hinata smiled. His heart filled with even more love, and after two years of living together and five of being in love, Hinata never got bored of hearing those words. And he never will.

‘’I love you too, Tobio.’’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take not that isn't edited cuz i am too tired to do that right now... hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave kudos and comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, thank you so much for reading my work! This is my first KageHina fic and my first soulmate AU and I would appriciate it if you you would tell me what you thought, eve if it is not good.  
> If you did like it, tell me if you would read part two, because I have it already written.


End file.
